Welcome to Sim Town
by 96DarkAngel
Summary: Lisa Howard is an aspiring newspaper reporter searching for the best story she can write. When she's given that chance, she and her two assistants travel to the strange town nearby for the weekend. At first, she's eager to find out more about the town, but can she handle the strangeness that is Sim Town?


Flipping through her notebook, reporter Lisa Howard scanned her options, "Local kid found after a two month disappearance... Bank robbed of millions by mysterious burglar... Bomb evacuation at high school..."

She slumped into her seat and groaned, "Just about everyone in town already knows about all this. Other reporters will have already looked into this stuff by now."

"And?" Replied a voice. Lisa looked over at one of her volounteer assistants, Tommy Gram, who was reading a magazine, "Just do what the other reporters are doing. Maybe you'll find something they missed."

She shook her head, "I doubt it. These kind of these are big, so every reporter will being digging into them as much as they can. I need something... New. Eye-catching. Interesting."

"Like what?" Lisa looked to the other side of the room at her other volunteer assistant, Carla Mill, who was sitting sideways in a chair texting, "There are only so many things to report on."

"I know, but... If I can just get the chance to report on something big, I'll get the recognition I deserve. I worked my butt off just to get this position."

"You're a reporter for the local paper," Tommy retorted, "What else can you get out of this?"

Lisa sighed, "You two will understand when you're older."

At that, both Tommy and Carla stopped and gave her a look. She blinked, "What?"

Tommy shook his head, "Nothing."

Carla rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't understand."

Lisa sighed. Teenagers. Sometimes she didn't understand them. She looked back at her list, only to look at her phone as it rang. Taking it, she answered it and put it on speaker as she looked back at her list, "Hello, reporter Lisa Howard speaking."

"Lisa, it's your boss. You tried to reach me earlier about something."

She looked back up and smiled, "Yes, I did. I wanted to talk to you about reporting something other than what's been going on in town."

"Something else? What for? News here is good enough."

"Well, I think they aren't as... Intriguing. Plus, it will all be reported over and over for the next few days. If you want your paper to become more popular, we need different news. Fresh news that no other reporter is working on. Please sir. There has to be something."

A sigh could be heard on the other end, "Lisa, I admire your enthusiasm, but there isn't anything else going on in town. Nothing worth being put on paper at least."

Once more, Lisa slumped in her chair. Carla looked up, "Hey Mr. Core, what about out of town?"

"Yeah, like the next town over. There's been talk about how freaky it is over there at school," Tommy added.

"Some kids got back from a cruise vacation over there and they talked about how the people there were... Well creepy."

Lisa perked up, "Mr. Core, please. You have to let me look into this. If high schoolers are talking about this, they'll spread it to their parents and parents to their friends. Everyone will want to know about the town. Please. If you let me do this, our paper will blow up. No one else will have even touched the subject yet."

The other end quieted as the man hummed in thought. The reporter waited anxiously for her bosses answer, even crossing her fingers. Tommy and Carla also waited, curious to see if he'll approve. After a few minutes, he spoke, "Alright, fine. Head over and interview some of the towns people over there. Find out what makes the town seem 'creepy' and 'freaky'."

Lisa nearly cried out in excitement but managed to mostly keep calm, "Thank you so much Mr. Core. I promise, I'll tear that town apart. You will not be disappointed."

"Just find out what you can about that town. I'll give you 'til the end of the weekend."

"Alright. Thank you, again. Bye." Smiling, Lisa hung up and squealed to herself, "This is it! This is my big break! I'll finally get the recognition I deserve!"

Tommy and Carla rolled their eyes at before sharing a smirk. "So, that mean we get to go with you?" Carla asked.

Lisa looked at them, "If your parents approve of you staying with me for the weekend, yes. Now why don't you two go and head on home. I've got some planning and researching to do."

The two teens nodded and grabbed their bags as they said their good byes. Turning to her computer after they left, Lisa started her research on the strange town, "Might as well get a little knowledge before I blindly walk into this," She paused, "Come to think of it... I don't even know the name of it."

She typed some keys as she searched for the state map, "Hmm... Sim Town? Well, certainly sounds strange so far. Positive it's bad for me to hope this town is weirder then one would believe. Oh well, I'll see once Friday comes."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I wanted to get back into writing fanfics. A little different then what I usually write, but I'm giving it a chance.<strong>

**I was playing Sims Freeplay and got an idea. What if an outsider, a regular person, came and interviewed my Sims. How would they act? What would they say? What makes them seem so damn crazy? So I decided to write it out. It's strange writing a fanfic that doesn't have official characters (as far as I know) because you created them yourself.**

**... Huh. It's like just writing an original story with just original characters. **

**I don't own Sims**


End file.
